leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Malphite/@comment-87.52.36.199-20101019152103/@comment-85.103.126.134-20101023211015
One of the things Malphite is BEST at is harrassing early game. Max your siesmic shards early, and you'll simply own the lane, especially with an assassin type character with you. For that end, I used to start with Blue mana crystal, and later turn it into Glacial Shroud, but lately I found out that mana regen works much better for Malphite. Grab a meki pendant and two health pots, upgrade it to Tears of Goddess asap. You'll be spamming Siesmic Shard like there's no tomorrow, totally own the game. If your enemies are the likes of Teemo or stuff, they'll just feel sorry. They WONT be able to farm or lane properly. After Tears of the Goddess, I go for bots (almost always Ninja Tabi, rarely Mercury depending on the enemy team and CC) then Sunfire Cap asap. With Sunfire and your E combined, Malphite starts to take out entire creep waves in a single second. Without this, I can say that your farming ability is almost halved. Even if enemy team has more magic damage than physical, I still go for sunfire because in the late game, the gold advantage it gives to me is more than enough. Then I go Force of Nature usually if enemy has Magic Damage of some sorts; but if enemy team is full of squishies, trust me and get an Abyssal Specter instead. Your ulti, your W, your E, will totally devastate a team of squishies with their MR lowered. If enemy team has no Magic Damage, I go for Zeal. Next item is Zeal, it gives some little attack speed and critical bonus, and a movement bonus. Malphite, despite his slow, just works GREAT with movement bonuses. At this point you might get a Guardian Angel depending on how much you die, situation, turn your Zeal into Phantom Dancer (that should make almost %40 dodge with runes, masteries and ninja tabi) or turn your Tears of Goddes into Manamune. A completed Manamune will give you something like 170 attack damage, combine that with Phantom Dancer and your W, Malphite will have a really considerably good auto attack damage. Now, we know Malphite is NOT a Master Yi or Tyrandemere, but this way, he doesnt end up useless after his R W E Q. If you don't get a decent autoattack damage, you might as well start B'ing right away after that combo, if you have not already died. With these, you'll be hitting with a decent speed a decent damage. Also Phantom Dancer + Force of Nature combined gives you an incredible speed boost, and you'll be able to run away from most situations. With an Guardian Angel on top of that, will make you very hard to kill. Your relatively good auto attack damage means that you're not useless after initiating and depleting your skills, and you can simply own any DPS on 1vs1 at that point. Halving their attack speed, having considerable armor and health, having good attack damage and speed yourself, CC and slowing abilities.... Simply DPS killer. Downside: Because of your excessive harrassing early game, the people laning against you will be VERY pissed off, calling "is that the only thing your lame champ can do?" and stuff. Also, since people tend to think that Malphite is a pure tank like, say, Shen, people will expect you to go full tank items. If your team has retard carries and they've fed enemy team like hell early game, and fail to back you up when you initiate, they'll eventually blame your "lame-ass" build for losing the game. Especially Tears of the Goddess and Zeal might be ridiculed a lot. Haters gonna hate, lamers gonna lame. One last thing, use /t a lot. For some reason... it just really works....